My Name Is Asin
by NINJANEXofFICTION
Summary: A newcomer named Asin has appeared out of nowhere and challenges Jin. What happens next? Asin is actually the next character of Grand Chase and has already been released in the Korean Server. He is AP and MP together.
1. New Beginnings

**Okay guys, so I haven't been on FanFiction and haven't really been on Grand Chase for some time except for the Monster Train that just released in NAGC and will be gone in a week [insides are yelling NOOOOO]. Not only that, I have completed my project to make my own supercomputer. It's not as fast as the fastest computers in the world but, it's pretty fast. I built it out of scrap PC parts and made my PC the main controller. That's why I think that I should just slingshot myself back into FanFiction with this story. Just so that you know, Grand Chase has a released a new character in the Korean Server named Asin. He has an MP Bar and 5 AP Moves that can be used. It's AWESOME. I've found out some history on Asin and thought that I could use him for my next story.**

* * *

**_I found him, barely in shape, heavily wounded on his left arm. His clothes were torn, his hands covered with blood. He struggled to open his mouth. What to do? _**

**_To some that would've been one of the weirdest days of their lives. To me it's the best because I made a friend. A good friend. _**

**_He taught me all he knew about martial arts.. His name was Asin Tyrin, yet he wouldn't tell me where he came from, saying that it would scar me forever. _**

**_Then the moment approached when my master and best friend was approaching his death. At that moment, he told me two things. _**

**_He told me to keep his name so that I can strike fear into my opponents._**

**_He also told me he had another student._**

**_His name is Jin. Jin of the Silver Knights._**

**_I set out looking for him. What may happen to me, I don't know. But I do know that I must find that Jin._**

**_Maybe he can train me, help me become stronger._**

* * *

**_So I searched and searched. Went through the villages and towns, yet spent most of my time in forests. _**

**_With no one but myself, I drove myself to near insanity._**

**_ I seem to have a dual personality, one as a calm, charming boy and another as a psycho that wants to kill you. _**

**_But nothing makes sense. Where is Jin? Who is Jin? _**

**_Maybe I'll have some luck in the great kingdom of Serdin._**

* * *

The sun slowly rose up, looking down upon the great kingdom of Serdin. Merchants already opened up their shops, ready to earn some money. The Serdin Police Force began their morning patrols around the entire kingdom. Citizens of the kingdom roamed around, either buying goods or making their daily morning commute to work.

Among the crowd of citizens was a newcomer with hair the mix of a light blue and white. His eyes were a piercing red. He wore white pants and a light blue shirt, almost the same color as his hair. But something was different about him.

"Now...how can I find him here in an overcrowded kingdom like this?" he asked himself, shoving past a merchant and a customer having an argument on the price of some jewelry.

"If Master's description of him is as accurate as possible, then he must be a great deal in this kingdom." he muttered, heading toward a merchant selling potions that he claimed cured different types of diseases.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you know anything about a martial artist named Jin?" the boy asked. The merchant stared at him with open eyes as if he was crazy.

"Of course I know Jin! Everyone knows Jin! He is the last survivor of the Silver Knights! He is a great martial artist and is part of the Grand Chase! A group devoted to vanquishing evil!" the merchant exclaimed excitedly.

"Why thank you for your information sir." the boy said, content with what he found out. The merchant leaned a bit closer to him and whispered, "What's your name, son? And why do you want to know about Jin?".

"Well sir, if you must know, my name is Asin Tyrin. And about Jin..he's sort of a friend. Oh yes, and also, where does he live?" Asin said, waiting for a response.

The merchant chuckled. "He lives with the Grand Chase at the great Grand Chase Mansion. It's sort of a reward for all their hard work." he replied. Asin smiled contently and walked away.

"Just wait Jin, I'm coming for you." he muttered to himself.

* * *

"Good morning my martial artist!" a beautiful voice said. The beautiful voice belonged to no one other than Amy, a popular dancer, singer and member of the Grand Chase. She struggled to wake up her boyfriend, Jin.

Jin yawned and gave a weak smile. "Good morning to you too, Amy." he replied. "I'll be down setting the table for breakfast, okay Jinny?" Amy said, running down the stairs to the dining table.

He slowly got out of his bed and headed to his bathroom to brush his teeth. After that, he took a shower and changed his clothes. Finally he went down to the dining table and found Amy there, just as she said.

"Hi Jinny! Your breakfast is on the table. Egg and toast with some orange juice!" she said excitedly, taking her seat next to Jin. The rest of the Chase slowly came down in the usual order.

Amy and Arme were always first. Then comes Jin. After Jin comes the assassin of the Grand Chase, Lass. Then right after Lass comes Lire, the elf archer of the Grand Chase. Next comes Ryan, the druid of the Grand Chase and protector of nature. Soon after comes Mari. Ronan and Elesis come down next. Then the demons Rufus, Dio, Ley, and Zero come down at once. After that Rin, the newest addition to the Grand Chase, comes. Finally, Sieghart, the immortal legend of Serdin and member of the Grand Chase comes.

So they all have a healthy breakfast to start the day of. However since today is Sunday, so there aren't any missions for them to take. "Jinny! Today's Sunday! You don't need to train today!" Amy exclaimed, trying to get him to spend some time with her.

"I have to Amy, it helps keep me strong! Imagine if Kaze'aze somehow came back and attacked the Grand Chase Mansion. Wouldn't we all need to be ready to fight her?" he questioned, trying to win the argument.

"Fine, but can I watch you train?" Amy requested. "Amy, you always watch me train, so of course!" Jin said, placing and arm around her neck. The two lovers walked together into the training room.


	2. Two Sides

**Hey guys. I've rapidly seen some feedback from the first chapter of my story and I remember reading a review in which HappyWriting asked me a few questions. I think they'll be answered here, and just so that you know, I did do some research on Asin's background and history. Also some things are just my fictional parts. Anyways, let's proceed with the chapter! **

* * *

"How much farther is that stupid mansion?" Asin muttered, trying to catch his breath. Right now he was in the middle of some forest that he barely knew how he got into. The fighter usually had a lot of stamina and could run for days, but his glove was sort of...taking his power.

He groaned at the pain in palm of his right hand. The glove was sucking out his power like a leech. Now he didn't want to get to the Grand Chase Mansion for Jin, he wanted to get their for his own survival and the safety at others. If the glove did what it could really do, then people's lives would be at risk. Just like the last town. The thought of it made him angrier. Angry is just what the glove needed.

"Must...must..get to that mansion..." he groaned, slowly struggling past the trees.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" a voice exclaimed. Two figures jumped out of the trees. One had silver hair and wore blue armor striped with gold while carrying a sharp blade. The other one had crimson hair and wore a crimson armor, however he carried no weapons. _"No weapons..."_ Asin thought. _"Could it be?"_ he questioned himself in his mind.

The two figures were posed, ready for violence if required. The one with silver hair snickered. "Who's this chump? Jin, what do ya' say we do to him?" he asked. The crimson one shrugged. "I don't know. Hey, person, who are you?" he questioned, poising his fists for battle.

"Jin...You're Jin?" Asin questioned, keeping himself ready in his battle-stance.

"Yea? And who's askin'?" Jin replied, a bit flabbergasted about Asin knowing his name.

"I...I am..Asin, Tyrin..." Asin answered, snickering as if he had something planned.

"Asin? Asin? Asin Tyrin? How...how...he..he..." Jin stammered, obviously at a loss for words. Lass was a bit curious. "Hey, Jin, who's Asin? And what happened to him?" he asked. There was a deep silence in the woods. No one responded, but Jin decided to break the ice.

"He...he died 2 years ago." Jin finally said, rapidly switching to his burning mode.

* * *

"Hey Amy!" Arme greeted with a smile.

"Oh, hey Arme!" Amy greeted back with another smile.

The two were in the luxurious kitchen of the Grand Chase Mansion. It was stocked completely with all the most advanced culinary tools and the freshest cooking ingredients available in Serdin. Arme was baking her cherry pie that is loved by much of the Grand Chase.

"Why aren't you with Jin at the Training Hall?" Arme asked as she carefully began to take out her cherry pie from the oven. Right before Amy could begin to speak, Arme cried out in terror. "Oh no! I was going to bake cherry pie but..." Arme couldn't finish. "What Arme?" Amy asked, curious about what the blunder the mage had done.

"I...I...forgot to add the cherry!" she cried out. "Now I have to bake this pie all over again!"

Amy burst out in laughter and smiled. However Arme frowned. "It isn't funny!" She said, showing her War Staff.

"Okay, okay, Arme...no need to go ballistic.." Amy said, trying to calm her down. "Look, if Lass, truly loves you, he'll eat whatever make for him." she said, pointing at the not-cherry pie. Arme broke into silence, thinking about what Amy just told her.

"Okay, Amy. Thanks for the advice. So why did you come here again?" she asked, changing the topic completely.

Amy smiled. "I came here to make something for Jin after he comes back from his training." she said. "However I don't know what to make! I could make some warm soup, the one that Jin loves to eat. Or I could make some cake! It'll give an extra sugar rush to him! No, wait, what about..." And she went on and on.

* * *

"You're not Asin...you..you can't be..." Jin muttered. He was in his burning mode, angered about the newcomer. "You don't even LOOK like Asin! Then how can you be him?" he questioned with an urge to punch that guy in the gut.

Asin fell into silence. "I have two things to tell you. One, I'm not Asin. I'm not the Asin who was your teacher." he said, trying to clear Jin's confusion and rage.

Jin's eyes widened. "Tell me everything about how you were related to the real Asin..." he demanded. Asin nodded. "Sure, but can you calm down first?" he asked. Jin did as he was asked to do.

"Okay...So let's start from the beginning. It all started out in the village of Todatil..."

* * *

**_Asin's P.O.V. FLASHBACK_**

_I ran through the woods as fast as I could. Yet that was probably not that fast because I haven't eaten in days. My stomach growled, begging it's owner for food, but I had none. What to do, what to do? _

_Thankfully there is supposed to be a big feast at the village tonight to celebrate some holiday, I think it's the day their village was founded. So I could sneak in and steal food, I mean all of the food is free for the villagers. However it may be stealing since I'm not a villager._

_So anyways, I was running through the woods to escape a group of sailors who were chasing me because I snuck into their ship at Ellia so that I could get to their destination, Silver Land. _

_Yeah, life's been like that for me. I've never had a friend, never had a family. I've never even had a NAME! I can be the nicest guy you've ever met, yet people will hate me. Why? Ask that yourself. So I've always been on the move, stealing what I could for survival. In Ellia, life was always chaotic. There were too many frequent monster attacks. I still had my ground, until that day. Ever since that day I left Ellia and came to Silver Land._

_So anyways, I rested by placing my back against the trunk of a tree. I closed my eyes, remembering everything that has recently happened. My stomach continued to growl like a pet dog. _

_Then I heard a voice. "Help me...please help me..." I looked at the direction the sound came from and found an orange haired man. His clothes were stained with blood and his wounds were profusely bleeding._

_"Oh my god...Who are you?" I said, my mind nearly panicking at the situation. The man replied in a weak voice, "My..name is..Asin..". He groaned. What could I do? I can barely help myself survive, how can I help someone else survive? Not only that, the person is wounded! Then an idea came into my mind._

_Maybe..just maybe...I could go now and sneak some food from the food already laid down for the feast. Then while I'm at it I could steal a jug of water and some medical supplies. That could be one of the biggest thefts I've made in a day. _

_"Don't worry sir, I'll help you! I need to go get some supplies as fast as I can. I'll be back soon!" I said. The man, Asin, broke out a weak smile as I ran to the village._

_**I never knew my life would change at that single moment.**__  
_


End file.
